The Pokemon League Has Its Other Perks
by Luxray In Fanfictionland
Summary: Nessa smirked at the rest of the Gym Leaders. "It's hardly as if the Pokemon League pays terribly well otherwise. Still, at least it has its other perks." Explicit, Marnie-Victor centric poly fic.


Victor threw his sweaty white stadium uniform into a corner, sat down on the locker room bench and let out a shaky sigh as his head hit his hands.

_Champion._

It hadn't been easy. Beating the top four in the Championship Tournament had been exhausting. First Marnie, the new Dark-type Gym Leader, who had taken over from her brother and with whom he had a friendly, weirdly flirty rivalry. Second, Nessa, the Water-type expert whose G-Max Stonesurge he had struggled hard with, until her Drednaw had gone down, and he could start clearing the hazards with a succession of powerful attacks. Third Bea, the Fighting-type leader who seemed to eschew shoes entirely, as far as Victor could tell, but whose Fighting-type Pokemon were just as tough as her bare feet. And then fourth, Bede, the curiously foppish young man who seemed to have mellowed out in recent months, but whose Gigantamax Hatterene still nearly took home their battle with Calm Mind boosted- Dark Pulses. Only a lucky shot from his Intelleon had saved that match.

And then Victor had just about had the resources to take out Leon, a fearsome Dragon-type Leader whose Charizard attracted almost global attention from the young and old alike.

He rubbed his head in his hands. Champion, at the first time of asking. It was almost surreal. In a parallel universe, it would have been anyone but him. Some random girl, maybe. Or Hop… The boy kicked his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, a sigh escaping his lips. He was elated, but after the craziness of the day, it would do good to get back to the hotel and have a cup of tea.

* * *

Dressed back in his casual clothes, a red rugby shirt over some jeans, Victor strolled out into the private area of the Wyndon Stadium. A few figures were there waiting for him, but before he could discern who they were, he was swamped by a thick black-jacketed mass of arms, and he was taken off-guard. "Hey!"

He could feel a set of arms squeezing his back and sides tightly, before the mysterious figure eventually relented, and he saw Marnie pressing her face into his chest, a mess of black interspersed with red ribbon. "Well done, I guess," were the words he thought made most sense coming from the middle of his torso.

Victor squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks. You nearly kicked my butt. It's your turn to beat me next time, okay?"

Marnie looked at him, the corner of her mouth curling. "You're having a laugh, aren't you? But yeah. I'll do that. Or at least try."

The boy looked over Marnie's black, rhinestoned jacket to see a group of other Gym Leaders. Nessa, Bea and Bede all raised a hand in greeting, whilst Raihan was chatting animatedly with Kabu. From the way Raihan was gesturing, punching the air several times, Victor guessed they were probably going over the highlights of the tournament.

"Yeah, I brought your fan club. Or they all wanted to say congrats too, I guess," Marnie remarked.

"Nice of them," Victor smiled, before raising a hand and walking over the short distance between their groups.

"... and then his Falinks split up, and raise their guard at the same time, and Charizard's flame attack gets split 6 ways - ah, the man himself!" Raihan gave a broad smile and a thumbs up as Victor came over. "Congratulations, Champ!"

"Thanks," Victor remarked. "Somehow. I'm knackered. I never knew Pokemon battling could take so much out of you."

"Yeah, no rest for the wicked!" Raihan grinned. "Though, those moves you pulled off against Leon - totally sick. You're doing yourself a disservice if you think winning was a fluke. I'm dead impressed, kid. I'll need to steal your secrets… or maybe steal Leon's secrets, if I want to beat you now you're the Champion!"

"I agree with Raihan," Kabu remarked. "I've been following your wins since Motostoke, and it's no accident you're the new Champio- Raihan, is now really the best time for a selfie?"

"Muscle in, champ," Raihan grinned, holding up his Rotom Phone. "Posterity and stuff, you know?"

Probably not for the last time that day, Victor felt a faint blush enter his cheeks as Raihan snapped off a selfie. "Thanks, guys." Victor looked around, noting Leon's absence. "I hope I don't have to go out and sign autographs like Leon. I don't think I could handle that kind of fan attention yet."

"Not if you don't want to," Nessa shrugged her exposed, shapely shoulders. "Leon does enjoy the perks of fame, I guess. I doubt losing to you will lessen his popularity any. Don't be surprised if he tries to pick you up for some kind of exhibitional rematch. I hear there's a stadium in Unova where they have high-stakes battles like that. Good earner, at least." Nessa smirked at the rest of the Gym Leaders. "It's hardly as if the Pokemon League pays terribly well otherwise. Still, at least it has its other perks."

Bea scowled. "Like the free shoes?"

Nessa leaned into whisper into Bea's ear and the white-haired girl turned pink under her long bangs. "Ah," she nodded, hastily, coughing. "Yeah, speaking of which. Are you guys coming to the after-party?"

"Very tautological. Were you working on that one?" Bede asked. "Sure, I'll come. Tautologically."

Raihan shook his head. "I wish. Tough bunch of Trainers at Hammerlocke will be _clamouring_ for training with this guy's win. Make sure the Champ goes with, though." His thumb pointed sidelong at Victor and he flashed a smile. "Their parties are a thing and a half. Enjoy yourself."

Victor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I really had just planned to go back to the hotel and relax…"

The Fighting-type leader's face lit up, pleased. "Well, that's where we're going, too. So there's no excuse."

The pros and cons of disagreeing with Bea flashed through Victor's mind. Then he looked at the strength in her bare arms and legs and thought better of doing so. "Sure, why not…"

Bea came over and clapped him on the back. "You can check me out later, you know," she murmured. Louder, she turned to the others. "Well, if you're coming, we're in Suite 1511 at the Budew Inn." She winked at Victor. "See you there, Champ . Marnie, make sure he doesn't take too long."

Marnie nodded. "Sure thing."

The new champion blinked as the Gym Leaders melted away like snow, and he was left with an unusually nervous-looking Marnie watching them walk off. The girl slowly turned to him, fidgeting with her choker necklace.

Victor tried to break the silence. "So… are we gonna follow them?"

The punk girl raised an eyebrow, lips quirking again. "You really have no idea what this is, do you?"

"Excuse me?" Victor asked, nonplussed.

Marnie looked around each way, and then seeing the room deserted, leaned in to kiss him. Victor let out a noise of surprise, before slowly reciprocating, as the two of them kissed gently.

After a few moments the black-haired girl pulled away from his mouth. "I _like_ you, idiot."

"Ah." Victor touched his forehead to hers. His reply seemed effortless to her confession. "I like you too. A lot."

"Good." Marnie's tone was characteristically brusque. "I mean, I'm glad to get that first one out the way with you. But this after party, it's, you know…" She kicked her heel as she considered. "It's for the League members who like each other, right? So don't come up with an excuse not to come, right?" She looked around again, before leaning in and squeezing his cock. "Do you get what I mean?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly and he felt a surge of adrenaline rush through him that rivalled the one he'd felt nearly an hour ago on winning. "Uhm. Yeah. I… Marnie, do you want us to-"

"Yeah," the girl nodded, cutting him off. "You'll… you'll see more when we get there."

* * *

Marnie knocked firmly on the door to Suite 1511. A thud from inside, and then footsteps, and a flushed-looking Bea poked a head out of the thin strip of door she allowed open. To Victor, she looked a mess.

"You're late," Bea remarked.

"Sorry," Marnie scowled, though her tone suggested that she didn't totally hate it, "this idiot insisted on _holding hands_ the entire way."

Bea's face creased in a smile. "That's adorable." She glanced up and down the corridor. "Come in then. Quick."

The punk girl pulled him in as Bea stood aside, and Victor wasn't quite sure where to look first. The layout of the room was innocuous enough, with two large double beds laid next to each other against the perpendicular wall, and a couple of chairs scattered around. Less innocuous was the topless and flushed Nessa lying on the nearside bed, or the things Kabu was doing to Bede on the bed farther away.

"Hey, Champ," Nessa grinned, giving him a small wave. "Ready for us to show you the real perks of the League?"

Marnie's face darkened. "Not before I get to."

"Ah, yeah, that's fine, none of us want to ruin your first time or anything," Nessa answered, quickly. "Have fun now."

The boy behind her didn't know where to look, and was relieved a little when Marnie turned around and winked. "Come on then," she said, leading him by the hand to the chair near the door. She pushed him down into it and climbed on top, straddling his lap.

"You might be good an' all at battling, Vic, but here, I'm in charge," the girl said, as her hand pressed him into the soft velour of the casual chair under a set of long, arched fingers. "Don't think I'm goin' easy on our new Champion ."

Victor opened his mouth to issue a rebuttal, but Marnie immediately smothered his mouth with hers, and all he could issue was a muffled noise as the punk girl in his lap started eagerly pressing her tongue into his mouth. The boy had often wondered what it would be like to kiss Marnie properly. He hadn't quite expected this level of… suddenness. As Marnie pushed her tongue deep into his mouth, circling his with something warm, wet and filling his mouth with the taste of peach bubblegum, he moaned and grabbed Marnie's hips. Victor started moving his tongue too, wrestling with hers, causing the girl on top of him to press harder against his chest in a sign she was enjoying it.

On the bed, Bea and Nessa had been watching the two of them with an amused expression. "Young love," Nessa remarked. "Maybe she'll leave enough for the rest of us…"

Bea bit her lip gently as she watched Marnie initiate the kissing for a few moments, then turned to Nessa, who flopped back onto the bed, dragging Bea up with her. "Where were we?"

"Right here, Nessa," Bea said, low, closing her eyes as she took her up on just that resumptive invitation, taking hold Nessa's bare, dark shoulders and pushing her down into the bed. Bea moved up between her partner's splayed legs eagerly as her hands went back into the gym leader's dark braids. Nessa fished the headband out of Bea's hair and threw it blindly across the room, hitting Marnie in the back; she looked round, indignant.

"Watch it," Marnie scowled, whipping her face back around to resume her kiss with Victor, the boy's face slowly turning pink as the way her hips were pressing into his lap built up a slow arousal. Her knees were drawn tight just behind his thighs, and the scallop-edged, spaghetti-strap dress that Marnie wore left nothing between her and his lap than a slowly-dampening pair of underwear. Victor quietly moaned into Marnie's mouth as she continued to slowly grind over his now straining cock. She pulled back, feeling him pushing against her underwear, hard between her legs. "Feelin' good, huh?" she grinned, impishly.

"Yeah," Victor breathed, face flushed from the kissing just as hers was. "Can we-"

The girl atop stuck a finger to his lips. "I'm in charge, remember."

Victor nodded, eager to continue.

"Good. Then help me get your kit off and I'll let you do the same for me." Marnie leaned forward. "I've been waitin' so long to see you naked," she purred. "I hope we like what we see." Then her mouth was kissing his neck, and her hands were on his top, eagerly pulling open buttons, relinquishing her embrace on his neck only to pull the shirt over his head. She looked around and threw it back at Bea and Nessa, where it landed over their faces, turning their view of each other into dark red under the fabric.

"Cute," Nessa said, winking at Bea under the shirt. She picked it off and threw it on the floor. "Marnie, you'll escalate this, so let's just concentrate on the good part rather than a strip war." The dark-haired girl looked at Bea lustfully. "You good to get some clothes off, too?" Nessa said.

Bea nodded quickly, keenly. "Please," she breathed.

Clothes came off in a flurry after that. Marnie's shoes proved the worst, a thick pair of leather stompers that took half a minute to come off. She scowled as the last one hit the floor. Maybe Bea had the right idea.

Finally the two kids were stripped off, Marnie standing in front of the chair and staring Victor up and down approvingly.

"Marnie," the boy managed from below her, "you look amazing." His eyes ran approvingly up her legs and over her thighs - not too thick, not too scrawny - up over the swell of her hips and her bust up to where she'd kept the black choker on, still (did it ever come off?)

The girl was pink as her dress, in the face, stepping over her discarded dress and jacket to position her hips over his. "Thanks," she muttered, her own green eyes looking over his svelte form, the way his body looked just as appreciated. "Not bad yourself, y'know." Her eyes settled down on his length, taking it in a cautious hand, gasping as she felt how warm it was. "Are you ready?" she asked, moving her hand slowly up and down, the boy closing his eyes as he felt the warm, gentle touch of her fingers on him.

A rapid succession of nods came from the Champion. "Marnie… yeah."

"Good." She put her hands on his chest as she sandwiched him between her calves, Victor running his hands up the exposed skin as she raised herself over his cock, slowly moving the head over the wet entrance to her pussy. The two of them let out a breath as they felt the first real touch of each other in this way. Marnie bit her tongue gently as she lowered her thighs, slowly feeding his length into her. After a few moments he had bottomed out, and Marnie let out a shuddering breath to match her partner's.

"You're big," she hissed, tongue between her teeth. "I'll move, just… give me a moment."

"Let's kiss some more," Victor offered. "You feel sooo good, but there's no rush, honestly. Take as long as you want."

Marnie closed her eyes. "Fuckin'... you're too nice." She allowed herself to fall forward, sinking her lips onto his, the heat in their faces soaking each other in radiant warmth as they touched their tongues back together.

A few moments of kissing, their naked bodies touching warmly, and Marnie felt comfortable enough to move, rubbing her stomach over his as she rolled her hips, the maddeningly soft flesh of her skin almost an unbearable friction compared to the wet, effortless way she started to make Victor move inside her.

Victor couldn't follow what the others in the room were doing; his attention was solely on Marnie, the cute punk girl's face screwed up as she made cute noises of pleasure moving up and down his length. He rubbed her back as she moved, enjoying the feeling of the newly-naked girl under his hands and around him. Her pussy was tight, yielding to yet squeezing his cock as she moved up and down. The sensation was heavenly, the combination of the taste, sound and sensation of the girl stirring a strength of desire in him he hadn't expected. His hands gripped into her back as he pulled her in tighter.

"Becomin' possessive, are ya?" Marnie teased, playfully digging her black-lacquered nails into his shoulder. "That's fine. I don't mind if we do this every day, y'know." She whispered in his ear as she sucked at his neck. "Y'know the others are, ahh, th-they're probably watchin'. Let's show them how good we make each other feel."

The boy let out a slow moan. "I'm not that far off, Marnie. You feel so hot inside and your face looks super lew- ahh, super lewd," he managed. Marnie grinned. "No lewder than yours, _Champ._"

The way Marnie was sucking at his neck was driving Victor mad now, the slightest hint of teeth against his skin like electric jolts in his flesh. He desperately kissed his way back to Marnie's mouth. "I'm, I'm getting close, Marnie," he managed, between kisses.

"You're close?" Marnie breathed, her motions on top of him still steady, her face trembling in pleasure as she felt him slip effortlessly into her again and again with each roll of her hips and thighs.

Victor looked up at her, eyes lidded in lust. He could feel the weakness in his face that betrayed his own near end and just nodded quickly to confirm.

Marnie's face lit up with a smirk, and she pulled her hips up. Victor whined as he felt Marnie pull away, her hands pushing his wrists down, unable to do anything as the relative cold of the room surrounded him. "Marnie-"

She grinned, straddling forward so her breasts were level with his mouth. "Not yet."

"But-" The need in Victor was immense, the ache in his cock so close and now yet so far away from being sated-

Marnie shoved a hand into his chest and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Trust me. It feels good like this, when you stop and start a bit. You trust me, right?"

Victor hesitated, the heat in his cheeks almost shameful as his cock twitched against her thigh, desperate for release. After a moment he nodded. "Yeah," he murmured.

Marnie pushed herself back up and lowered her modest breasts to his mouth. "Good boy. Pay these some attention. If you do a good job, you can come inside me."

The boy's cock twitched desperately again, as he pressed his mouth up to her breast, and began gently sucking her nipple, one hand squeezing the other as his other hand went down to knead Marnie's not-insignificant ass. Marnie shuddered as she felt his lips take her breast, the warm feeling of his mouth and tongue maddeningly pleasurable. "Ah, t-that's good," she breathed, biting her lip. "U-use your teeth, a little bit?"

Victor hesitated, before squeezing her right breast tighter in his hand and scraping her left nipple gently between his teeth. Marnie's eyes twitched as a wave of pleasure ran through her, matched by a deep groan of deep-seated pleasure. "Ohhhh, fuuuck," she said, softly. It felt like the response from her breasts was running straight down to between her legs. Her thighs began to tremble as Victor continued, switching between her breasts now, squeezing the one wet with his saliva in a hand as he began to lick, suck and scrape at the other with a keen, hot mouth. Marnie was a panting wreck now, her eyelids fluttering, a visible red flush over the top part of her chest as Victor worked her over.

After a few more moments, her thighs collapsed, and she reluctantly pushed Victor away, her eyes wet with desire, just like she was below. She pushed into a hasty kiss as she began to whisper commands into his mouth. "Back in me, now," Marnie urged him, pushing the wetness between her legs over his still-hard cock, the two of them whining high-pitched into each other's mouth as they reconnected below.

"Marnie-"

"Ah, come for me, Victor," she urged, "plea-please- I need to come for you-"

Marnie's thighs had given way limply, but Victor picked up the slack now, his hands on her soft, round hips as he thrust into her. The relief at being inside her once again was immense, and she was even more warm and wet than before, the tightness inside her downright bullying his cock into feeling good.

If Victor had been wearing a shirt, Marnie's fists would be balled in it, but with that choice unavailable Marnie's hands were around the back of his neck as she pressed her tongue into his, the two of them kissing as deeply as possible between the now more-frequent moans and shudders of desire as they drew close to climax.

Marnie closed her eyes as she could feel her orgasm building. She pulled back a fraction, desperately hugging Victor's neck. "I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum, Victor," she gasped into his ear. "Touch me down there-"

Victor pulled a hand from her hips and slipped it between her legs, pressing a middle finger into Marnie's clit and starting to rub the soft, wet nub. The response was immediate. Marnie began to shout in short bursts as she came _hard_ around him. "Vict-vict-vic-ahh-" was all the boy under her could discern, whatever short breaths still in her seemingly stolen from her as she came. He groaned as she began to convulse around his cock, her hips pressing into the finger rubbing her clit even as he felt her insides tighten hard around him. Victor quickly pulled Marnie into a sloppy kiss even as she was still coming, eliciting a squeal of heightened pleasure, as he drove himself desperately inside her to come even as she was.

The girl was squeezing him so tightly now that it only took half a dozen quick thrusts more. He bottomed out inside her as he searched for the back of his throat and reached his own climax. Marnie hadn't been lying when she said that his delayed orgasm would feel better than usual. The tension in him had been building unsated, and as he finally reached the peak of the sensations inside of her, Victor's vision flashed. His cock erupted in the depths of his partner, the boy almost reeling from the sensation as he began to fill Marnie's pussy with hot, sticky semen. Marnie's hands were on his face as she kissed him sloppily, moaning pleasurably between breaths as she felt the warm sensation of him inside her, her peach-flavoured tongue licking his all the way through their climaxes. They stayed like that for a few moments as they came down, Marnie releasing the final slump of energy as all pretense at staying up left her, and she collapsed flat against his chest in a heap. "Holy… holy shit…"

"That was… that was… wow..." Victor blinked. He felt dazed. "Thanks, Marnie."

She punched him weakly in an unseen shoulder. "It wasn't, hah, wasn't for thanks. We did it cause we like each other. And cause it'd feel good. Which, which it did…" She kissed his neck. "Thanks, yeah. You were great."

The two rested, entwined, trying to get the rest of their breath back. In the room around them, Victor couldn't hear much other the pounding of blood in his ears, but he looked over to see the other pairs similarly finished and resting. Seeing him look over, Nessa stepped up from the bed, stark naked. Victor felt Marnie shiver, the girl feeling a pair of lips press gently against her back between the shoulder blades. The familiar, dark figure of Nessa poked past Marnie's back into view. The girl kissed Marnie's ear. "Did you come hard, baby?"

"Yeah," Marnie breathed, "so good. _So_ good…"

Nessa grinned at them both. "Was that your first time? Between you two?"

Victor nodded up at Nessa. "Yeah. She was amazing. Is amazing, I should say." Marnie turned her head away a fraction at that, abashed, smiling shyly.

"More where that came from," Nessa said. She rubbed Marnie's shoulder gently. "Do you want to go again with him or do you want to switch it up?"

Marnie looked down at Victor, biting her lip. "I wouldn't mind…"

The tall, nude, dark-skinned girl behind her grinned slyly. She leaned into a quiet whisper in Marnie's ear. "I've got ideas, you know. How about we help him take your ass? That butt of yours is waaaay too plump to waste.

Marnie furrowed her brow as she worked her mouth. "I don't know if-"

Nessa ran a finger down Marnie's pale back and the girl shivered again. "Bea and I will get you two ready. Then we wanna watch."

"Ready-" the punk girl said, hesitantly, "how, I mean-"

The water-type expert gently grabbed Marnie's butt. "Wait until you feel my tongue in your ass before you say no, okay?"

Marnie moaned gently. "Oh my God."


End file.
